


Dursleys Demand

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Abandoned, dursleys leave harry at an orphanage, petunia replies to the Hogwarts letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys when he was young, but that doesn't mean that his Hogwarts letters don't arrive for him at the Dursley household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dursleys Demand

\---

Who ever you think you are,

I demand that you freaks leave my nice normal family alone.

The freak child isn't here anymore, I don't know where he is but his unnaturalness turned his teachers hair blue and I have found him talking to snakes in the garden a number of times, so we left him at an orphanage. 

I don't know what happened to him, nor do i care what happened him to him.

You freaks need to stop sending the filthy birds to our house.

Yours Sincerely,

Petunia Dursley

\---


End file.
